Poetic Justice
by r.b.fanfic
Summary: Juillet : Mois de 31 jours s'achevant en apothéose par l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter. 31 jours pour 31 poèmes narrant le futur d'Harry, Drago, Tommy et Lissa. Sequel à Je t'aime, je le déteste mais il est mon âme soeur. Happy Birthday Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Jour 1 : 31 octobre 2007 - Harry - Je le sais.**

 **.**

 **Je te tiens dans mes bras, Drago, et je sais.**

Je l'ai senti dès les premiers instants de notre étreinte,

Quelques secondes, quelques minutes avant toi.

Tout était en train de changer.

Tout _est_ en train de changer.

La potion n'est plus la seule force vitale à couler dans tes veines.

Ma magie l'a réveillée.

Dans un an, une quatrième vie s'ajoutera à notre famille.

 **Je le sais.**

 **.**

 **Je te tiens dans mes bras, Drago, et je sais.**

Je le vois dans ton sourire satisfait,

Dans la réalisation de tes pupilles.

Les épreuves que nous avons traversées,

Celles que nous subissons chaque jour,

Ne sont rien face à ce sourire.

Face à ce bonheur qui nous fait sombrer.

Ton bonheur. Le mien. Le _notre_.

 **Je le sais.**

 **.**

 **Je te tiens dans mes bras, Drago, et je sais.**

Je le sens vibrer sous ma peau.

Tout sera différent.

Je devrais avoir peur.

Ce n'est pas le cas.

Ce n'est _plus_ le cas.

L'évidence est là.

Car tu es avec moi.

 **Je le sais.**

 **.**

 **Je te tiens dans mes bras, Drago, et je sais.**

Je l'ai vu au moment où tu as pris soin de moi,

Alors que j'étais au plus mal.

Tu n'attendais rien de moi.

M'offrant ainsi le don le plus précieux.

Tu es devenu _tout_ pour moi.

Mon soutien. Ma force. Ma conviction.

L'homme que j'aime : mon époux.

Le plus merveilleux des pères.

.

 **Je le sais.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jour 2 : 31 octobre 2007 - Drago - Notre magie, notre espoir.**

.

Espoir et Magie font aussi bon ménage

Que toi et moi réunis, Potter. _Harry_.

Ta magie.

Mon espoir.

Unis comme nous le sommes.

De la plus intime des manières.

.

Tu me caresses et j'observe

L'étincelle de ta magie se frayer un chemin sur ma peau.

Tu m'étreins et j'espère tout autant que je hume

L'air qui se charge de ta puissance autour de moi. De _nous_.

Tu te fonds au plus profond de moi,

Et mon espoir devient une certitude.

.

Mille fois nous nous sommes perdus dans notre désir.

Mille fois nous nous sommes laissés aller à notre plaisir.

Mille fois nous nous sommes aimés.

Une seule fois, ta magie a permis à mon âme de se transformer.

Une seule fois, mon espoir a bouleversé mon corps de cette conception.

Une seule fois, nous nous sommes _v_ _é_ _ritablement_ aimés.

.

J'ai passé des nuits à redouter ton amour pour lui.

À craindre que je ne sois jamais assez pour toi.

À oublier que j'étais le seul à t'offrir un réel abandon.

Ta magie se lie à la mienne, ton âme devient mienne.

Un enfant nait de notre union, de notre étreinte, de notre _amour_.

Et tes émeraudes, si brillantes, me confient une nouvelle définition du mot

 **Espoir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jour 3 : 31 janvier 2008 - Tommy - Elle.**

 **.**

Avant, il n'y avait pas vraiment de ' _elle_ ' dans ma vie.

Bien sûr, par moment, j'avais autour de moi

Des femmes, mes tantes

Des filles, mes cousines

Mais aucune d' _elles_ m'importait.

.

Si ce n'est mes pères, personne n'importait.

Si ce n'est ma magie, tout m'indifférait.

J'avais mes serpents et ils me suffisaient.

J'avais ce désir de grandeur et il me vivifiait.

L'amour m'était inconnu.

.

Puis, avant même qu'ils ne me l'apprennent

De cet air grave, craintifs de ma réaction

Je l'ai sentie pour la première fois.

Elle.

 _Elle_.

.

Ce n'était alors qu'une douce vague de magie,

Intrigante. Attendrissante.

Dangereuse, pour moi.

 _Elle_ était le signe d'un changement,

La réalité de ma faiblesse.

.

J'aurais dû la craindre, la fuir,

Mais mon indifférence avait été mise à mal.

Ma nonchalance que je tenais de père n'était plus.

Ma folie que je tenais de **Lui** n'était plus.

Je devenais papa, Harry, plein de sentiments, pour _elle_ que je ne connaissais pas encore.

.

J'ai posé mes mains sur père pour la sentir.

Pour la sentir plus fort.

Pour l'identifier réellement sans sa magie à lui.

Impossible! Et pourtant...

L'air autour de moi n'était plus tout à fait pareil.

.

Ils m'ont regardé, surpris,

Avant de se fixer, incompris.

Leur inquiétude m'indifférait.

Mon monde s'était arrêté,

Si ce n'est pour _Elle_.

.

Quatre-vingt dix longs jours ont passé,

Sa vie, sa magie a grandi.

Et la mienne, s'est éveillée à son contact

Plus intense, plus puissante,

Mais toujours aussi douce, apaisante.

.

Quatre-vingt dix jours,

Sans l'étreinte habituelle de cette tristesse inconnue,

Sans sombrer à mes sentiments négatifs.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Car aujourd'hui, tout est différent.

.

Il y a _Elle_.

Dans sa couveuse.

 _Elle_ , que je sens.

 _Elle_ , que je perçois plus que je ne vois.

 _Elle_ , que je veux toucher.

.

Je pose ma main sur son incubateur,

Et je ne veux plus, ne peux plus bouger.

Je suis immobile dans ma réalisation.

C'est comme si je pouvais lui parler.

Comme si nous étions liés, connectés, unis.

.

 _Elle_ est un don inestimable,

Mon cadeau personnel.

Pas seulement car _elle_ est ma soeur,

Mais pour les vibrations de ma magie à sa maigre présence.

Nos magies se sont reconnues.

.

Moi qui était seul,

Je ne le suis plus.

Même si elle n'est encore qu'une cellule,

 _Elle_ est là.

Pour moi.

.

Et je suis là.

Je serai là.

Eternellement.

Sans limite.

Pour _ELLE_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jour 4 : 31 octobre 2008 - Drago - Ma fille**

.

Ma **douce** ,

Je t'attends depuis si longtemps.

D'aussi loin que je me rappelle,

J'ai toujours désiré une famille,

Sans réellement le savoir,

Sans réellement me l'avouer.

Un point d'ancrage,

À quoi m'appuyer.

Quelqu'un à aimer.

Quelqu'un pour m'aimer.

J'avais mon père, pour me discipliner.

J'avais ma mère, pour se soucier de moi.

Puis il est arrivé.

 _Harry_.

Je l'ai tellement détesté,

Je l'ai tellement haï,

Je l'ai tellement envié.

Sans savoir que mon amour pour lui,

Dépasserait un jour notre inimitié.

Sans savoir que je pourrais tout lui confier de moi,

Mon corps, ma vie, mon coeur, mon âme.

Sans savoir qu'il m'apporterait bien plus encore.

À commencer par toi,

Ma **belle**.

.

Mon **ange** ,

Il m'a offert ce que personne d'autre n'aurait pu.

Pas parce qu'il était le seul capable de m'aimer.

Mais parce qu'il est le seul que j'aurais autorisé à m'aimer.

Les Malefoy ne se contentent que du meilleur.

Et quand je te vois,

Parfait fruit de notre union,

Je sais que je n'ai pas eu tort d'écouter ce seul principe.

L'amour n'est jamais facile.

Mais quand on se bat pour lui,

Quand on donne tout pour lui,

Il nous apporte magnanimement,

Ce que notre coeur ignorait désirer.

Une vie prenant sens uniquement en l'autre.

Un enfant éloigné de notre sang, oh combien chéri.

Un descendant, enfin, de notre chair, aimé inconditionnellement.

Toi,

Mon **aimée**.

.

Ma **lumière** ,

Je te tiens pour la première fois dans mes bras.

Je murmure ton nom comme une prière. _Lissa_.

Ton père nous regarde et je sens sa magie vibrer de plaisir.

Ses yeux se voilent quand les miens ne sont déjà plus qu'eau.

Tu es un savant mélange de lui et de moi.

Pupilles vertes. Chevelure blonde. Peau de porcelaine doucement hâlée.

Mais tu ne nous appartient pas.

 _Tommy_ , ton frère, t'observe comme la déesse qu'il souhaite vénérer,

Et ton attention, ta magie lui sont déjà entièrement dévolus.

À deux, vous êtes le symbole de notre famille, l'évidence de ce que l'amour crée, le signe de ce qu'il vous prodiguera,

Ma **fille**.

.

Ma fille,

Ma lumière,

Mon aimée,

Mon ange,

Ma belle,

Ma douce.

 _Lissa_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jour 5 : 31 octobre 2008 - Tommy - Dix ans**

.

Dix ans nous séparent, _Lissa_

Une éternité, et pourtant...

Alors que je touche finalement ta peau halée,

C'est comme si les années ne comptaient pas.

Elles se sont effacées,

Les barrières sont tombées.

.

Dans l'éclat de tes yeux,

Je ne suis même plus l'enfant que je devrais être.

Dans l'éclat de tes yeux,

Je ne suis plus rien, mais un tout.

J'existe réellement pour la première fois,

Et j'apprends enfin l'humilité.

.

Mon doigt serré dans ta petite main,

Je me sens fort et faible à la fois

Investi d'une mission

Plus importante que la sauvegarde de l'humanité.

Je me savais jusque-là supérieur,

Je voulais tout le monde sous ma coupe.

.

Tu ne respires que depuis quelques heures,

Et tu as déjà fait de moi ton esclave.

Enchainé, je me tiens dans la volonté de ta paume.

Tu feras de moi ce que tu veux, c'est évident.

Je t'écouterai avec attention,

Je te suivrai dans tout ce que tu désireras.

.

Je suis là pour te protéger, pour t'aimer.

Je suis ton frère et tu es ma soeur.

Je suis ta magie et tu es la mienne.

Cette magie, si différente de tout ce qui nous entoure,

De tout ce que je connais,

De tout ce que papa et père m'ont appris.

.

Ensemble, nous sommes uniques.

Et je veux déjà plus sans vraiment le comprendre.

Mais dix ans nous séparent, _Lissa_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jour 6 : 31 aout 2009 - Tommy - Reliques**

.

Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin onze ans,

Et je vais recevoir mon héritage tant attendu.

Pas dans la boutique de Garrick Ollivander,

Juste le bureau de papa.

Cette baguette, je l'ai déjà tenue dans ma main

Je me rappelle encore l'afflux de magie ressenti.

Les doigts de papa tremblent légèrement,

Alors qu'il me remet religieusement l'objet.

Je sens sa tension jusque dans l'atmosphère de la pièce,

Qu'il transforme sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il est fort comme ça, papa.

Et il pourrait l'être davantage.

S'il avait répondu à l'appel des reliques.

Il y a encore deux ans de cela,

Je ne le comprenais pas.

Je lui en voulais même,

De ne pas profiter d'un tel pouvoir.

Mais j'étais également satisfait,

Qu'il ait accepté de me le léguer,

Et si avide de m'en emparer.

.

Comme tout ceci me semble dérisoire,

Quand seule l'image de Lissa

Prédomine mes pensées.

.

"Concentre-toi" me dit papa,

Et je le suis.

Je suis concentré.

Mais la baguette de sureau,

Les reliques dans leur ensemble,

Ont perdu de leur intérêt, de leur attrait,

De leur pouvoir sur moi.

J'ai beau être leur maître de nom,

Je ne le suis plus de cœur.

Je ne peux plus répondre à leur appel.

Quelque chose a changé en moi.

Même la baguette le sent.

Certes, elle m'aveugle d'un halo lumineux,

Son pouvoir s'insinue dans mes veines,

Mais ne parvient pas jusqu'au cœur.

Une autre magie y réside déjà.

Une magie bien plus puissante,

Qui sommeille tranquillement en moi,

Attendant son heure pour s'éveiller,

Et faire de moi son esclave, aussi bien que son maître.

.

'Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé' disent les Moldus.

Ma baguette de sureau en poche, je n'ai heureusement que quelques pas à faire,

Pour retrouver celle qui fait désormais battre mon cœur magique, pour rejoindre ma Lissa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jour 7 : 31 aout 2009 - Harry - Peurs Apais** **é** **es**

.

Je m'étais juré,

Sans doute pour me rassurer,

De ne jamais faire de magie avec Tommy,

Avant ses onze ans et le début de sa formation.

.

J'avais peur,

Je dois le reconnaitre.

Peur, quand le toucher reste si douloureux.

Qu'allait bien pouvoir donner la confrontation réelle de nos magies?

.

Pourtant,

Maintenant que c'est chose faite,

Seuls mon étonnement et ma surprise demeurent.

Nos magies sont faites pour s'entendre, pour faire des étincelles.

.

Des étincelles,

Loin d'être désagréables.

Honteusement, j'ai en tête le souvenir de Tom,

Profondément ancré dans ma mémoire, se rappelant à moi.

.

Dès notre rencontre,

Tom et moi possédions ce lien,

Un lien magique très fort que je retrouve avec notre fils.

Plus sain, plus pur, plus intense, moins physique : un lien que je ne veux combattre.

.

Tommy,

Est tout ouïe devant moi.

Il a l'habitude de m'écouter lui parler de théorie.

Mais durant cette première pratique, son attention est encore plus grande.

.

Il m'écoute,

Et suit mes directives.

Son instinct magique est exceptionnel,

Et je sais déjà que nos entrainements seront intéressants, stimulants, exigeants.

.

Moi qui avais peur,

Je n'ai désormais qu'une hâte,

Que les maigres sortilèges que je lui enseigne,

Passent à un niveau supérieur, pour notre joie mutuelle.

.

Tommy sourit,

De ce sourire qui me rappelle Tom.

Sauf qu'il est exempt de malice, de méchanceté.

Physiquement, ils se ressemblent tant que c'en est douloureux parfois.

.

J'avais peur,

Que Tommy suive le chemin,

Qui semblait, tout droit tracé devant lui.

Sur les pas de son père, dans les profondeurs obscures.

.

Rassuré,

Je le suis désormais.

À l'entraînement, sa magie est peut-être puissante,

Elle est égalée, largement dépassée par l'amour qu'il porte pour sa soeur.

.

Je n'ai plus de crainte,

Quand je vois ma petite fille dans les bras de son frère.

Tommy sera un mage puissant, plus puissant que Tom et moi réunis.

Mais le pouvoir de Lissa sur lui effacera, efface déjà la noirceur de son héritage génétique.

.

Oubliée,

La tentation des reliques,

Alors qu'il pose ses yeux sur sa Lissa,

Et que je sens sa magie, si forte, prête à exploser.

.

Drago est là,

À mes côtés, nonchalant,

Et satisfait que mes peurs soient enfin apaisées.

Je lui souris, parfaitement heureux car dans le gris de ses yeux, je lis que tout ira bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jour 8 : juin 2016 - Tommy -** **É** **preuves**

.

Je suis seul,

À me présenter devant le jury. Seul, c'est à dire sans Lissa,

Qui n'a aucun droit d'être là.

Sur le sol de Poudlard pour la deuxième fois de ma vie,

À passer mes ASPICs,

Quand mon seul désir est d'être auprès de ma soeur.

Idiot, me direz-vous,

Alors qu'elle partage mon quotidien, chacun de mes moments éveillés.

Mais ce n'est pas un choix,

Bien plus qu'un désir, celui de la protéger.

Je ne suis plus moi,

Quand elle n'est pas à mes côtés, seulement inconfortable.

Mes cousins sont ici,

À me soutenir, à m'accompagner dans cette école qui est la leur.

Mais j'ai besoin d'elle,

Comme toujours, j'ai envie de la sentir près de moi.

À tout juste sept ans,

Elle a glissé Flash dans ma poche, ce serpent qu'elle m'a offert.

Car elle me comprend,

Mieux que quiconque; elle est tout pour moi.

Et c'est pour cela,

Que je veux, que je dois, que je vais la rendre fière.

Même si je dois supporter,

Son absence intolérable durant ces longues journées.

C'est une épreuve,

Bien plus grande que tous les examens de le terre entière.

Mais je suis prêt,

Prêt à me battre et à vaincre comme jamais.

Je suis né pour cela,

Né afin de montrer mon pouvoir, né afin de l'utiliser pour Lissa.

Autour de moi,

Les élèves m'observent, apeurés, impressionnés, parler le Fourchelang.

Je leur souris,

De cet air que Papa déteste, qui lui fait penser à Tom.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher,

Tout comme je ne peux renier mon héritage psychologique, psychopathique.

J'ai dix-sept ans,

Et je vois trop facilement ce que ma vie aurait pu être s'il n'y avait pas eu Lissa.

Elle n'a que sept ans,

Mais Papa m'a conté la magie des âmes soeurs et je sais ce qu'elle est pour moi.

J'ai peur,

Mais je refuse d'être dominé par mes nombreuses craintes.

Comme Papa,

Je veux être suffisamment fort pour les dominer, pour y faire face.

J'ai refusé,

De répondre à l'appel des reliques mais je n'en suis pas faible pour autant.

Lissa est ma force,

Et c'est pour elle que je veux être quelqu'un de bien.

Pour elle,

Que je veux montrer à tous ceux qui m'entourent ce que je vaux.

La magie,

Est si naturelle pour moi, elle l'a toujours été, je tiens cela de Papa.

Il m'a aidé,

À la contrôler, dans ses crises mais aussi dans sa façon de se tourner vers Père.

C'est grâce à son amour,

À ses sentiments pour Père auxquels il pense qu'il parvient à se maitriser.

Et c'est dans leur amour,

Que j'ai compris que ma puissance pouvait être dominée mais aussi amplifiée.

C'est à Lissa que je pense,

Alors que j'enchaine les sortilèges, les explications, les réponses aux questions.

Elle me donne la force,

Et le jury me contemple sans vraiment croire ce qu'il a sous les yeux.

Je suis le fils d'Harry Potter,

Le fils du Sauveur, le fils du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Mais je suis aussi l'enfant de Drago,

J'ai son intelligence, sa ruse, son astuce, sa nonchalance et son port altier.

On me remarque,

On me félicite, on est impressionné par moi et j'accepte les compliments, appréciateur.

Avec une seule image en tête:

Lissa, patiente à la maison, qui se jettera dans mes bras à peine vais-je passer le seuil.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jour 9 : juillet 2016 - Lissa - Toi**

.

La famille est réunie au salon.

Tu te tiens dans ton fauteuil préféré, Tommy.

Papa et Père sont dans le large canapé, face à **toi**.

Ils t'observent, dans l'attente, et tu leur souris,

Comme si tout allait bien alors que tu n'as pas encore ouvert l'enveloppe.

.

Moi, bien sûr, je suis à tes côtés.

Perchée sur ton accoudoir, aussi proche que possible.

Tu ne prends pas la peine de te tourner vers moi pour me rassurer.

Je n'en ai pas besoin quand je sais parfaitement ce que contient cette lettre.

Il faudrait être fou pour croire que tu n'as pas réussi tes examens.

.

Je sais pertinemment que tu le sais.

Pourtant, tu es nerveux, même si tu ne veux pas le montrer.

Mais je lis en **toi** , aussi facilement que dans ces grimoires que tu me contes le soir.

Tu es stressé car tu as peur de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Tommy, j'ai confiance en **toi** , en ta réussite assurée.

.

Je sens ton coeur battre plus vite,

Alors que tu glisses ton doigt sous le sceau ministériel.

Ce n'est pas une sensation que je peux expliquer, pas quand elle est si naturelle.

Pas quand je ressens chacune de tes émotions depuis ma tendre enfance.

C'est une part inhérente de ma personnalité, _notre_ personnalité.

.

Tout comme ta façon de me protéger,

Ou la facilité que nos magies ont à communiquer.

La tienne est perturbée en ce moment, et la mienne cherche à l'apaiser.

J'ignore pourquoi être avec **toi** et te comprendre est d'une simplicité enfantine.

Mais je n'ai que sept ans après tout; je ne suis qu'une petite fille.

.

Une petite fille, ta soeur,

Dont tu cherches le regard, l'approbation,

À peine tes yeux ont-ils enregistrés les mots écrits sur le parchemin.

Tes lèvres se parent d'un doux sourire à mon égard.

Et celui-là est vrai, je le sens au plus profond de mon coeur.

.

Moi aussi, je te souris.

Je te dis que je suis fière de **toi**.

Je n'ai pas besoin de contempler tes notes quand ta joie parle d'elle-même.

Père attrape les résultats avec avidité quand Papa se contente de te fixer, des larmes aux yeux.

Mais **toi** , tu me regardes moi, comme si tes ASPICs étaient déjà oubliés.

.

Ils doivent l'être,

Puisque tu m'attrapes sur tes genoux.

Tu glisses ton nez dans ma chevelure et un éclat s'échappe de ma bouche.

Je sais que tu es heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Car, en sécurité dans tes bras, je me sens aimée, au moins aussi fort que je t'aime, **toi**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jour 10 : juillet 2020 - Lissa - Lettre**

.

Alors que ce matin, le hibou arrivait,

Nous étions tranquillement, au petit déjeuner,

J'avais mes yeux vert clair, rivés à la fenêtre.

Mes onze ans éculés depuis déjà neuf mois,

Attente, excitation. Enfin! Je le reçois,

Ce parchemin voulu, désiré, cette lettre.

Sésame pour Poudlard, vu aux quatre saisons.

Cette école inconnue, présente dans mes pensées,

Et ces rêves que papa ne cesse de me conter.

Effrayée, à l'idée de quitter la maison,

Je garde ta promesse au fond de moi, chérie:

En tout temps, en tout lieu, tu seras là, Tommy.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, au Chemin de Traverse,

Je n'voulais pas attendre, même si le temps ne presse.

Ta main ferme dans la mienne, tu fixes chaque rue,

Comme si une menace, pesait sur notre tête.

En sûreté grâce à toi, nous poursuivons ma quête,

Dans chacune des échoppes, de cette grande avenue.

Parchemin, plume, chaudron, ingrédient, nouvelles robes,

Les trois hommes de ma vie, me gâtent comme jamais.

Je n'suis qu'émerveillement, yeux brillants, étonnée,

De mon nouveau balai, qui parcourra le globe.

Ne reste qu'une boutique, celle d'Ollivander,

Pour un objet précieux, qui fait vibrer mon coeur.

.

Le vieil homme nous accueille, affable envers papa.

Puis ses yeux globuleux, se tournent, perçants, sur moi.

Tes doigts sur mon épaule, pas le temps d'avoir peur,

Papa ouvre sa bouche, avant qu'il m'ait parlé.

Une courte explication, le sorcier est figé,

Émerveillé devant, la baguette du Sauveur.

Les réglages effectués, je la tiens dans ma main.

Elle s'adapte à mon corps, m'était-elle destinée?

Je me présente à toi, comme pour te confronter,

Ta baguette dressée, une chaleur nous étreint.

Une lumière nous entoure, nous sommes connectés.

Magiquement, aimés, pour une éternité.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jour 11 : aout 2020 - Tommy - L'impossibilité du moi sans toi**

.

Lissa, être séparé de toi aurait été impossible.

Impossible de ne plus voir au réveil ton sourire.

Ton sourire qui illumine chaque journée de ma vie.

Ma vie, ne serait plus la même sans toi, ma soeur.

.

Ma soeur, beaucoup trouverait mon attitude extrême.

Extrême, de ne pouvoir t'abandonner pour Poudlard.

Poudlard qui t'accueillera en tant qu'élève.

Mon élève, moi le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

.

Mal. Est ce mal de profiter du malaise entourant ce poste?

Un poste destiné à apprécier mes capacités.

Des capacités trop enviables pour la Directrice.

La Directrice n'aurait pu les rejeter malgré mon manque de vocation.

.

La vocation d'enseigner un art qui m'est si naturel.

Naturel, si l'on en croit l'expérience de mon héritage.

L'héritage de celui à l'origine de la malédiction.

Une malédiction que je pourrais briser au grand dam de mon père.

.

Nos pères, heureux de me savoir à tes côtés.

À tes côtés, pour toujours te protéger et néanmoins inquiets.

Inquiets de me voir quitter la maison et m'éloigner de leur raison.

Raison pour laquelle ils m'ont fait jurer de les visiter constamment.

.

Constamment, ces derniers jours, je me suis demandé,

Demandé si te suivre ainsi n'était pas une erreur.

Une erreur quand notre séparation pourrait être la solution.

La solution aux années de tourment que j'entrevois dans le futur.

.

Notre futur, bien sombre, si j'en crois notre magie.

Cette magie qui ne cesse de s'éveiller à notre contact.

Des contacts qui, chaque heure passant, m'effraient davantage.

Davantage que de me confronter à la noirceur des forces du Mal.

.

Mal, j'ai tellement mal, ma belle, quand je suis loin de toi.

De toi, de tes bras, plus seulement mentalement mais aussi physiquement.

Physiquement, dans ma chair, dans mes veines, dans mon sang.

Ce sang que nous partageons le plus intimement.

.

Intimement, je crains le jour où ces douleurs seront tiennes.

Tienne et mienne, tu comprendras leur signification.

Leur signification et leur unique solution.

La solution, je la connais pour le moment.

.

Un moment, une heure, une année, sans être séparés.

Séparé de toi, je ne le serai pas en tant que professeur.

Un professeur, trop jeune, trop partial devant sa soeur.

Ma soeur, mon élève, ma beauté, mon éternité, ma Lissa.


	12. Chapter 12

Avertissement : dernière strophe probablement classée M.

...

 **Jour 12 : septembre 2020 - Harry et Drago - Comment?**

.

 **Jamais je n'aurais pu m'imaginer, il y a presque trente ans de cela,**

 **Alors que je foulais le monde magique pour la premi** **è** **re fois,**

 **Entendant, apeur** **é** **, intrigu** **é** **, les Weasley parler de Moldus,**

 **Contemplant, les yeux** **é** **carquill** **é** **s, la locomotive du Poudlard Express,**

 **M'installant, mal** **à** **l'aise et impressionn** **é** **dans un compartiment vide,**

 **Que je reviendrais ici, adulte et sorcier accompli,**

 **Mari** **é à** **l** **'** **homme que j** **'** **aime, mon ancien ennemi.**

 **Debout, sur le quai, ma main dans la tienne,**

 **À** **observer nos enfants quitter le nid,**

 **Tommy, devenir adulte et responsable,**

 **Lissa, excit** **é** **e de commencer l** **'é** **cole.**

 **Qu** **'** **en est-il de toi, Drago, aurais-tu pu imaginer tout cela?**

.

 _Aurais-je imagin_ _é_ _finir avec le Sauveur de l_ _'_ _humanit_ _é_ _, mon propre h_ _é_ _ros?_

 _Un gar_ _ç_ _on par lequel j_ _'é_ _tais obs_ _é_ _d_ _é_ _depuis mon plus jeune_ _â_ _ge, sans m_ _ê_ _me le connaitre._

 _Comment concevoir que ce gar_ _ç_ _on deviendrait ma N_ _é_ _m_ _é_ _sis_ _à_ _d_ _é_ _faut d_ _'ê_ _tre mon ami?_

 _Aussi impensable que de me voir tomber d_ _é_ _sesp_ _é_ _r_ _é_ _ment amoureux de lui._

 _Tellement amoureux que j_ _'é_ _tais pr_ _ê_ _t_ _à_ _changer pour ses beaux yeux._

 _À_ _renier mon statut, mon sang,_ _à_ _devenir meilleur, subissant des_ _é_ _preuves inimaginables._

 _Comment imaginer que toi, Potter, tu deviendrais Harry,_ _mon_ _Harry?_

 _Que tu m_ _'_ _aimerais pour celui que je suis?_

 _Et que tu me donnerais cette famille que l_ _'_ _enfant que j_ _'é_ _tais, d_ _é_ _sesp_ _é_ _rait_ _d_ _'_ _avoir?_

 _Comment, en effet? En croyant au destin, peut-_ _ê_ _tre?_ _À_ _l_ _'é_ _vidence._

 _Ou en voyant ta main, dans la mienne, alors que nous faisons signe_ _à_ _Lissa et Tommy._

 _Alors que nous saluons un passage de notre vie, en commen_ _ç_ _ant un nouveau._

.

 _Les regards d_ _'_ _autrui t_ _'_ _indiff_ _è_ _rent sur ce quai alors que tu verses une larme._

 **Tu passes ton pouce sur ma joue pour faire fuir mon chagrin et tu me fixes.**

 _Tu poses tes l_ _è_ _vres_ _à_ _l_ _'_ _int_ _é_ _rieur de mon poignet et mon pouls s_ _'_ _acc_ _é_ _l_ _è_ _re l_ _é_ _g_ _è_ _rement._

 **J** **'** **oublie tout ce qui nous entoure alors que j** **'** **attrape ta bouche pour t** **'** **embrasser.**

 _Sans un regard pour tes amis, s_ _ans m_ _ê_ _me t_ _'_ _en rendre compte, tu nous fais Transplaner,_

 **Pas dans la chambre, mais le salon qui n** **'** **a plus assist** **é à** **nos** **é** **bats depuis trop longtemps.**

 _Dans ton empressement, tu me jettes presque contre le plus proche mur._

 **Tu t** **'** **attends** **à** **un baiser, je pr** **é** **f** **è** **re te surprendre. Je te retourne, me glissant dans ton dos.**

 _Mes mains se placent naturellement de part et d_ _'_ _autre de ma t_ _ê_ _te, tu murmures_ _à_ _mon oreille:_

 **«** **Nous sommes seuls. Personne pour nous entendre. Personne pour m** **'** **arr** **ê** **ter.** **»**

 _Je sais que nous faisons l_ _'_ _amour chaque jour, mais cet instant est clairement un renouveau._

 **«** **Tu es** **à** **moi. Tu m** **'** **appartiens. Dis-le moi.** **»**

 _Ta possessivit_ _é_ _est habituelle, elle m_ _'_ _excite et j_ _'_ _ob_ _é_ _is, sans honte aucune._

 **J** **'** **accueille ta soumission par un baiser** **à** **ta jugulaire, et toi, tu g** **é** **mis.**

 _Tu te serres davantage contre moi, me permettant ainsi de sentir la fermet_ _é_ _de ton d_ _é_ _sir._

 **Tu fr** **é** **mis et je ne peux désormais me retenir d** **'** **attaquer** **nos v** **ê** **tements.**

 _Tu cherches_ _à_ _me d_ _é_ _shabiller mais tes mains tremblent trop, je t_ _'_ _aide._

 **Je tombe** **à** **genou devant ta nudit** **é** **, ta perfection qui ne cesse de m** **'é** **merveiller.**

 _Ta bouche commence_ _à_ _me v_ _é_ _n_ _é_ _rer de la plus intime des mani_ _è_ _res et je me mords la l_ _è_ _vre._

 **«** **Crie pour moi, Drago. Crie mon nom.** **»** **je te supplie car j** **'** **ai besoin de t** **'** **entendre.**

 _Un_ _«_ _Harry_ _»_ _de ma part et tu te redresses, une main sur ma hanche, l_ _'_ _autre sur ton sexe._

 **Je te p** **é** **n** **è** **tre avec ferveur** **et nous faisons l** **'** **amour avec passion.**

.-.

 _ **Tommy et Lissa**_ _ **à**_ _ **des kilom**_ _ **è**_ _ **tres de nous, je devrais me sentir triste, un peu vieux peut-**_ _ **ê**_ _ **tre?**_

 _ **Mais dans ton**_ _ **é**_ _ **treinte, comment ne pas me sentir plus vivant que jamais? Comment mon amour?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Jour 13 : 31 Aout 2020 - Lissa - Serpentard**

.

 **P** endant le voyage en train, installée auprès de Tommy, je ne pensais qu'à toi,

 **O** h château merveilleux! quitte à en oublier de profiter des délices du Poudlard Express.

 **U** n regard à mon arrivée et j'étais impressionnée de ta grandeur, conservant un silence religieux.

 **D** rapé par le ciel étoilé majestueux sur ton promontoire, je t'observai de ma barque.

 **L** e lac, habité par le calmar géant; Hagrid, le gardien des clés : deux légendes contées par Papa.

 **A** moureuse des extérieurs, je pénétrai avec mes camarades dans le Hall puis la Grande Salle.

 **R** angés sagement face au Choixpeau, la chanson résonna puis nos noms furent appelés.

 **D** ans un sourire, partagé par Tommy, j'accueillis ma nouvelle maison, héritage de mes racines.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jour 14 : 31 octobre 2025 - Tommy - Belle**

.

À peine sortie de ton incubateur,

 _Tu_ _é_ _tais belle_ ,

J'étais si fier, ma soeur.

.

Le jour de ton arrivée à Poudlard,

 _Tu_ _é_ _tais belle_ ,

Tout le monde t'observait.

.

Durant ces cinq dernières années d'école,

 _Tu_ _é_ _tais belle_ ,

Et je t'ai protégée.

.

Dix-sept ans. Age de ta majorité.

 _Plus belle que jamais_ ,

Moi, si effrayé.

.

Tout le monde te regarde, t'a toujours regardée,

Avec la blondeur de tes cheveux et le vert de tes yeux,

Ta peau d'une brillance naturelle, ta grandeur délicate,

Ton humour malicieux et ton pouvoir impressionnant.

Mais je suis le seule à te voir.

À voir la profondeur de ta beauté.

À en ressentir la puissance de ses effets.

À voir ta magie et la mienne se rapprocher, **nous** rapprocher.

À savoir, surtout, que dans quelques heures maintenant,

Je ne serai plus le seul conscient de cette magie particulière,

Si je continue à poser mes mains sur toi, même innocemment.

Je n'ai pas le choix et mon coeur se brise à cette réalisation.

.

21h03. Adulte. Désirable.

Tu _es belle_ ,

Je te touche, une dernière fois.

.

Souriante, ouvrant tes cadeaux, mon collier,

Tu _es belle_ ,

Avec mon coeur, à son cou.

.

Je me dérobe à ton étreinte : tu sais!

 _Tu es belle_ ,

Dans ton incompréhension...

.

Ta furie, luisant dans tes yeux étincelants,

 _Tu seras belle_ ,

Lissa, pour l'éternité.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jour 15 : 1er Novembre 2025 - Lissa - Pourquoi?**

.

 _ **Pourquoi, Tommy?**_

C'est une bonne question, ne trouves-tu pas?

Quelques heures seulement se sont écoulées depuis mon passage fatidique à l'âge adulte.

Quelques heures ont passé mais je l'ai déjà remarqué, ton changement à mon égard.

Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu t'éloignes si soudainement de moi?

J'ai beau être une Serpentard, beaucoup disent que j'ai reçu le feu de papa,

Ainsi que son obstination, un tempérament reconnaissable entre mille.

Il m'est donc impossible d'attendre une seconde supplémentaire pour te confronter.

Mon action manque très certainement de réflexion mais je n'en ai que faire.

C'est de ma vie dont il s'agit, **notre** vie et je ne compte pas laisser les choses couler,

Sans te satisfaire d'une réaction, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Tu es dans ta chambre, presque reclus, quand je te trouve enfin.

Notre dérogation dure encore une journée avant ce retour forcé à l'école.

J'aimerais tellement en profiter pour passer du temps avec Père et Papa,

Mais pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse de ta part à ma question capitale.

 _ **Pourquoi, Tommy?**_

Tu recules comme une bête sauvage, apeuré, à peine j'entre dans ta suite.

Et je ne peux que repasser dans ma tête les évènements des derniers jours.

Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela? Qu'ai-je fait pour t'effrayer?

Je ne trouve pas les mots et préfère m'approcher,

Tout à toujours été naturel, instinctif entre nous,

Pourquoi en serait-il autrement tout à coup ?

« _Ne me touche pas_ » tu m'avertis juste avant que je franchisse le dernier pas nous séparant.

Je fronce les sourcils de ce rejet si clair et j'explose sans plus rien pour me retenir.

« _Qu_ _'_ _est-ce qui changerait, Tommy?_ » je te demande dans un cri rageur.

« _Tout changerait_ » tu murmures, de nouveau plus craintif que jamais.

« _Car je suis adulte?_ » je t'agresse et tu frémis.

« _Car tu n_ _'_ _aurais plus_ _à_ _cacher tes sentiments pour moi?_ » je m'enquiers et tu tressailles.

« _Ou parce que je n_ _'_ _aurais plus_ _à_ _cacher les miens?_ »

Ton visage se vide de son sang, tu fermes les yeux et tes poings se serrent.

 _ **Pourquoi, Tommy?**_

Tourner autour du pot, nous voiler la face, mentir me parait désormais malvenu, inutile.

Quand l'évidence de nos sentiments est là, dans cette pièce,

Présente sur nos visages, dans nos yeux, dans l'absence de nos gestes,

Dans les battements irréguliers de mon coeur et du tien, j'en suis sûr.

Mais aussi dans cette magie qui crépite entre nous tel un lien presque tangible.

Je ne peux me soucier de l'effroi qui s'étend sur tes traits à cet instant.

Pas quand une réponse à ma question, mes questions, m'est vitale.

Je te regarde, dans l'attente, avide de ta riposte, ta justification.

Mais rien ne vient, si ce n'est tes tremblements, que je sens vibrer jusqu'en moi.

Non seulement tu ne veux plus me toucher, tu refuses également de me regarder.

J'avance ma main et tu te lèves d'un coup, faisant tomber ta chaise dans un bruit fracassant.

« _Sors d_ _'_ _ici tout de suite_ , » tu t'exclames, prenant soin de poser ta main sur mon vêtement.

« _Je m_ _é_ _rite une explication!_ » mais tu ne m'en offres aucune si ce n'est ton départ de la maison.

Et l'horreur que je vis, se déverse jusqu'à Poudlard car tu refuses alors de me parler, de me voir.

 _ **Pourquoi, Tommy?**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Jour 16 : 31 d** **é** **cembre 2025 - Tommy - Tension**

.

Depuis des années maintenant,

Plus intense ces jours passés,

Je la sens éternelle autour de moi.

Lourde dans l'atmosphère,

Surtout quand tu es près de moi.

Puissante dans ma magie,

Qui me pousse à agir contre la morale.

Entêtante dans mon coeur,

Qui saigne à l'idée de te voir.

.

Te voir sans pouvoir t'approcher.

Te voir et comprendre qu'inexorablement,

Je suis en train de te perdre.

Te voir et craindre que peu à peu,

Tu te mettes à me détester.

Te voir et réaliser que ce n'est pas un choix,

Plutôt une fatalité, un bienfait,

Quand cette haine te fait me repousser.

Même si tes yeux ne cessent de me fixer.

.

Depuis notre retour à Poudlard, tu me fixes,

Plus que durant ces deux longs mois,

Où j'ai dû constamment t'éviter.

Moi qui croyais que retourner à la maison,

Serait le début de la catastrophe,

Tu m'as fait lâchement mentir,

Ne m'accordant pas un regard,

Attendant patiemment ton heure,

Aujourd'hui. Ce jour précis.

.

Je suis faible et tu le sais.

Tu me regardes et l'air se charge.

Le fais-tu exprès?

Ou bien n'en as-tu pas conscience?

Je me fais peut-être des idées?

Deviendrais-je paranoïaque?

J'ai toutes les raisons de l'être.

J'ai toutes les raisons de te craindre,

D'imaginer que ce soir, je ne vais pouvoir te résister.

.

Tu es partout dans mon espace vitale.

Tu es l'unique odeur que je respire,

La seule que je vois en tout temps,

L'unique goût sur mon palais,

Ton souffle est le seul son que mes oreilles perçoivent.

Tu es l'unique que je veux toucher,

La seule image vivante dans mon esprit.

Je sens ta magie qui m'appelle,

Et la mienne qui respire des mots doux à mon oreille.

.

Avec une intensité sans pareille,

Je te veux, je te désire.

Je n'ai plus la force de me retenir.

Surtout pas aujourd'hui,

En cette journée toujours particulière.

Et toi, tu me regardes.

Tes yeux me tiennent dans un étau,

Auquel je ne peux me soustraire,

Jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus.

.

J'ai vingt-sept ans, je suis adulte,

Plus puissant qu'aucun autre sorcier,

Si ce n'est Papa, Harry.

Je suis un enseignant,

Ton directeur de maison à présent,

Et pourtant, face à toi, ma Lissa,

Face à la force de mes sentiments,

Face à cette tension qui m'étreint depuis trop longtemps,

Je suis tout à fait désarmé.

.

Comme un enfant effrayé,

Je me réfugie dans mes quartiers,

Le repas de fin d'année tout juste achevé.

J'espère y trouver un certain réconfort,

Mais je cherche surtout à t'échapper.

À échapper à tes émeraudes,

À ta détermination et tes certitudes.

À une simple caresse de ta part.

À la magie des âmes soeurs, plus que tout.

.

Croire que le couvre-feu t'arrêterait,

Croire qu'une simple porte te stopperait,

Etait probablement stupide,

Surtout quand tu es venu dans ma suite,

De nombreuses fois depuis plus de cinq ans.

Tu as en toi, assez d'une Gryffondor,

Pour enfreindre les règles.

Ce n'est donc pas une surprise,

De te trouver finalement devant moi.

.

Je n'imagine même pas te refuser l'entrée,

Pas ce soir, alors que le jour s'évade dans la nuit.

Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander.

J'ouvre la porte, tu me frôles,

Les effluves de ton parfum m'entêtent,

Je me dois de fermer les yeux.

Tu avances dans la pièce calmement,

Comme si tu étais chez toi.

C'est le cas, bien malgré moi.

.

Ma main encore crispée au chambranle,

Je t'observe t'installer au salon.

Puis tes pupilles me trouvent de nouveau.

Intransigeantes, intenses, fiévreuses.

Sens-tu cette magie entre nous, Lissa?

Est-ce la raison de ta venue?

J'aimerais des convictions,

Mais je ne peux y penser quand tout est différent,

Toi aussi, tu le sens.

.

Lentement, je m'assieds le plus loin de toi.

Tu me contemples, presque amusée.

Mais il n'y a pas d'humour ce soir,

Pas d'explications, pas de cris,

Seulement de l'amour.

De la magie, des sentiments.

Une tension inaltérable.

Tu tends ta main vers moi.

Et je suis à deux doigts de l'attraper.

.

Tu te redresses et tu m'apostrophes:

« _Tu n_ _'_ _as jamais pass_ _é_ _la nuit du 31 sans moi_ »

Je rougis de cette évidence.

« **Tu crains pour mes cauchemars?** »

Tu souris légèrement, apaisée de mon aveu.

La honte n'a pas sa place entre nous.

Elle n'en a jamais eu.

Et ce soir, moins encore que par le passé,

Quand tu m'offres si clairement d'être à mes côtés.

.

« **Qu** **'** **arrivera-t-il si tu restes?** »

« _Quelque chose qu_ _'_ _on d_ _é_ _sire tous les deux_. »

J'ai des dizaines de répliques sur ma langue.

Je suis ton demi-frère.

Je suis trop vieux pour toi.

Mais tu les renies trop facilement.

« _Pose simplement tes mains sur moi,_

 _Tu m_ _'_ _as refuser tout contact depuis trop longtemps,_

 _Je ne peux plus, ne veux plus le supporter._ »

.

Tu te lèves et fais un pas dans ma direction.

L'air autour de moi finit de m'intoxiquer.

Et ma raison me quitte finalement.

Je suis sur tes lèvres en une seconde,

Et enfin, elle disparait,

Cette tension malsaine,

Pour être remplacée,

Par un désir, peut-être pire,

Auquel je suis tout aussi incapable de résister.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jour 17 : 31 d** **é** **cembre 2025 - Lissa - Etreinte**

.

Ses bras,

Forts,

Autour de moi.

.

Fragile,

Et puissante,

À la fois.

.

Sa bouche,

Enfiévrée,

Sur ma peau.

.

Ma langue,

Enivrée,

Par la sienne.

.

Sa magie,

La mienne,

Unis.

.

Un pouvoir,

Nouveau,

En moi.

.

En lui,

En nous,

Partout.

.

Une magie,

Inconnue,

Mais sûre.

.

Compréhension,

Evidence,

Un regard.

.

Nos sens,

En éveil,

L'un pour l'autre.

.

Sentiments,

Si intenses,

Effrayants?

.

Deux coeurs,

Qui battent,

Trop vites.

.

Des vêtements,

Qui s'égarent,

Facilement.

.

Lui en moi,

Un rêve,

Une réalité.

.

Une chaleur,

Une lumière,

Une jouissance.

.

Je

Suis

Sienne.

.

Il

Est

Mien.

.

« Oui, enfin! »


	18. Chapter 18

**Jour 18 : 14 f** **é** **vrier 2026 - Lissa - Maladie d** **'** **Amour**

.

Quarante cinq jours ont passé depuis cette nuit fatidique de décembre.

Je pourrais même t'égrainer le nombre des heures,

Tant tout autour de moi résonne de ton absence,

Quand ma vie a pris son sens dans ton étreinte.

.

Tu m'avais déjà fuis au début de l'année,

Échappé aux contacts entre nous, pour des raisons évidentes.

Mais, jamais, ne m'avais-tu astreins à la politique du silence.

À cette fuite des regards et des explications.

.

Tu me traites comme une autre de tes élèves,

Oublié le fait que je suis ta soeur, tout le monde le remarque.

On s'imagine que tu te veux impartial ou bien qu'une dispute nous oppose.

Si seulement ils savaient...

.

S'ils savaient que tu as honte d'un acte d'une beauté inavouable.

S'ils savaient qu'à deux nous avons conjuré le sort du 31 décembre.

S'ils savaient qu'ensemble, nous avons laissé parler nos sentiments, notre passion.

S'ils savaient que depuis, tu te dégoûtes... Tu me hais?

.

J'étais prête à accepter ton choix, je l'étais réellement.

Mais chaque jour loin de toi est un coup de poignard dans mon cœur,

Une altération dans le flux de ma magie, dont je connais désormais la cause.

Et en ce jour où nous devrions être ensemble, je ne peux plus supporter ton refus.

.

J'ai mal, Tommy, pas seulement dans mon cœur mais dans mon corps.

J'ai mal, physiquement mal, et la douleur augmente de jour en jour.

J'ai la tête qui tourne et mon sang vibre douloureusement dans mes veines.

Ce n'est pas normal d'être si blessée par ton abandon.

.

Ressens-tu la même chose que moi, Tommy? J'en suis persuadée.

Ton corps que je connais intimement me le dit. Tes yeux me l'avouent.

Car dans ta fuite, tu ne cesses de m'observer à distance, discrètement.

Mais je sens ton regard et c'est pour lui que je dois frapper fort.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jour 19 : 14 f** **é** **vrier 2026 - Tommy - Confrontation**

.

Te voir sans pouvoir t'approcher est déjà difficile.

Te regarder sans me représenter ta nudité est un tourment de chaque instant.

Supporter ma honte, ma gène, mon dégoût quand tu n'es qu'espoir est un vrai supplice.

Sentir ma magie vibrer de notre manque de contact est une réelle torture.

L'entendre me susurrer doucereusement de te retrouver est un mal incurable.

.

Mais dans toutes ces douleurs, je te savais sur un pied d'égalité.

Et malgré mon horreur à l'idée de te voir souffrir, j'étais étrangement soulagé, rassuré.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ailles si bien.

Si bien que tu te pavanes dans la Grande Salle aux bras de tes amies.

Si bien que tu flirtes outrageusement avec ce garçon qui te désire.

.

Je le hais presque autant que je me hais moi, pour t'aimer.

Je le déteste tant cet autre à qui tu souris amoureusement que je veux le détruire.

Le réduire en cendres de néant, en poussière d'inconsistance et enfin apaiser ma magie.

Pourquoi me fais-tu cela, Lissa? Ne vois-tu pas à quel point je souffre?

Ne vois-tu pas que je suis à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle et ravager ce qui m'entoure?

.

Je ne sais pas si tu le remarques mais tout à coup, tu te redresses.

Tu offres un baiser à la joue de ton compagnon, puis tu t'éclipses de la pièce.

L'envie, le besoin que je sens pulser en moi est plus fort que tout.

Je n'ai d'autre choix que de te suivre dans les profondeurs de mon malheur.

Mon instinct magique m'étouffe presque alors que je t'approche, je fais des étincelles.

.

Tu me sens sur tes pas mais tu ne te retournes pas.

Tu avances jusqu'à rejoindre la cour pavé et la paix de l'obscurité.

Soudainement, tu t'arrêtes et te retournes et je vois l'étendue de ta faiblesse.

Tes yeux sont fiévreux et je comprends que tu m'as complètement berné.

Tu tends ta main vers moi mais le souffle de la magie des âmes sœurs me rend malade.

.

Je n'accepte pas ton geste, je me contente seulement de te demander pourquoi.

Pourquoi se soumettre à cette magie que tu as découverte depuis notre nuit ensemble?

Pourquoi accepter que quoi que ce soit ait un pouvoir si grand sur nous?

Pourquoi dénaturer notre fraternité plus que nous ne l'avons déjà fait?

Pourquoi écouter ces sentiments qui ne peuvent qu'être induits par cette magie ignoble?

.

« Parce que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime et que notre amour est plus fort que cette magie. »

Ta réponse est si simple que j'ai envie d'y croire, envie de te faire confiance.

« Je t'aimais et te désirais bien avant que la magie des âmes sœurs nous pousse l'un vers l'autre. »

Tes mots sont si doux, délectables, désirables, j'ai envie de me repaître en eux.

« Je t'aime et ne peux lutter face à ce désir qui est né aux prémices de mon adolescence. »

.

« Je ne peux pas te perdre par peur de cette magie que tu abhorres, Tommy,

Mais uniquement si tu me jures de l'absence de sentiments.

Ne me mens pas, je te connais par cœur, ne fuis pas ton vœu le plus cher.

Ce n'est pour moi qu'un aspect de notre relation, réveillé par notre nuit de passion. »

Tu es si sûre de toi et ce, même si tes sourcils se froncent et que tes poings se serrent.

.

Tu tends ta main vers moi, une nouvelle fois.

Tu t'approches et je ne recule pas.

Tu me touches, enfin et je ressens alors le bien-être de notre magie : puissante, euphorisante,

Un halo de chaleur si intense que j'en perds la tête, je suis prêt à fondre sur toi.

Je me déteste et te repousse et ce rejet, final, te fait perdre conscience.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jour 20 : 14 f** **é** **vrier 2026 - Harry - Horreur**

.

Avec mes antécédents, je m'attendais à recevoir un appel par Cheminette,

Bien avant la sixième année de Lissa.

Dire que j'étais sur le qui-vive serait néanmoins un mensonge.

Drago et moi étions en vérité en pleine étreinte.

Notre réaction fut immédiate,

Comme une évidence trop longtemps repoussée.

.

À notre arrivée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, face à Mme Pomfresh,

Je retrouvai d'anciennes odeurs.

Par le passé, être confiné dans un lit d'hôpital, m'avait facilement ennuyé,

Quand, pour moi, les blessures étaient minimes.

Voir ma fille inconsciente, allongée dans un de ces brancards,

Le visage pale, émacié, me procura une sensation détestable.

.

Tommy était à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait,

Plus blême que la mort, presque recroquevillé comme un fœtus.

Un coup d'œil à mon fils et je sus, je compris dans son regard,

Que son inquiétude ne venait pas du malaise de Lissa.

Le mal était plus profond et ma magie se mît à le sentir,

À le percevoir alors que nous nous approchions.

.

Drago prit Tommy dans ses bras avant de s'installer auprès de Lissa,

Sa main dans la sienne, ses yeux humides.

Je restai debout, mes pupilles fixées sur mon fils, le questionnant.

Tommy détourna le regard et son corps se mît à trembler.

Mon sang pulsait durement dans mes veines au rythme de ma compréhension.

L'horreur que la magie me soufflait à l'oreille me donna la migraine.

.

Drago se retourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés,

Un « Harry » inquiet au bord des lèvres.

« Que s'est-il passé? » Je m'enquis, sans répondre à mon mari.

Dans le trouble de ma magie, furieuse à l'intérieur de moi, j'avais du mal à réfléchir.

La question n'était pas nécessaire quand je pouvais sentir dans l'air, la vérité,

Mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de Tommy.

.

Mon visage devait être sévère, fermé, car mon fils me supplia d'un "papa",

Comme si j'étais sur le point de le frapper.

Je n'en avais pas l'intention, je le sondai du regard.

Ses lèvres, pincées, il n'allait pas accéder à ma requête,

Pas même pour le « Tommy » interrogateur de Drago.

Et ma magie rugit avec autant de force que le cri qui rompit ma gorge.

.

Je ne pouvais lutter contre ma fureur.

Pas quand la magie des âmes soeurs, vibrante, chantait à mon oreille avertie.

Me narrait le forfait de mes enfants,

Mais surtout le mensonge de mon fils,

Lui qui l'avait forcément reconnue.

Tout dans cette situation, qui me rappelait un air passé, me répugnait.

.

Si Tommy m'avait avoué la vérité quand il était encore temps,

J'aurais pu lui venir en aide.

Ce n'était plus le cas à présent.

Mon fils me décevait, il en était conscient.

J'étais plus en colère que jamais,

Et ma magie s'éleva, instinctive, intransigeante.

.

Tommy était fort et il tenta de lutter,

Au moins de se protéger.

Mais mes émotions les plus intenses avaient toujours été le centre de ma puissance.

Et mon fils avait refusé l'appel des reliques, le seul pouvoir qui aurait pu me dominer.

En quelques secondes, ma rage le poussa à genou,

Alors que je le vidai de sa force.

.

Le hoquet de stupeur qui s'échappa des lèvres de Drago m'obligea à cesser ma folie.

Mon blondinet tendit un doigt tremblant vers moi.

Et dans les pupilles de Tommy, je vis mon visage se refléter.

Mes traits s'étaient transformés, portant les stigmates de Tom.

Mes bras retrouvèrent leur place le long de mes flancs,

Et c'est, choqué, que je vis les larmes de mon fils ruisseler sur ses joues.


	21. Chapter 21

**Jour 21 : 14 f** **é** **vrier 2026 - Drago - Dialogues**

.

« Explique-toi. »

Mes mots, incertains, d'un ton étranglé.

« **Aucune explication ne peut pardonner ce qu'il a fait!** **»**

Les paroles d'Harry, plus dures que sa lutte contre notre fils.

« Tu te calmes ou tu pars. »

Mes yeux, furieux, dans ceux d'Harry. Ma main, réconfortante sur le bras de Tommy.

« Non, je veux que tu restes. Je veux que tu comprennes. »

Enfin, la voix affaiblie de Tommy, effrayée.

Ses pupilles tournées vers Lissa.

Ses yeux, à elle, fermées.

Endormie dans son silence,

Omniprésente dans la conversation.

.

« Nous avons lutté contre notre attraction grandissante, contre la magie des âmes sœurs,

Jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus possible. »

Un hoquet de stupeur alors que je comprends que mes enfants ont partagé leur couche.

« Après notre nuit passée ensemble, j'ai refusé tout contact entre nous. »

 **«** **Ta petite affaire faite, son** **é** **tat ne t'importait plus.** **»**

Harry, intransigeant dans sa douleur.

« Je savais que c'était mal. »

 **«** **Tu aurais pu la tuer.** **»**

« Et me tuer par la même. Crois-tu que je puisse vivre sans elle?

Toi mieux que quiconque devrait pouvoir me comprendre... »

De nouveau, la furie d'Harry, plus silencieuse, plus maladive.

Et les yeux de Lissa qui s'ouvrent enfin.

.

 _«_ _Il n'a rien fait de mal. C'est moi qui l'ai poursuivi de mes attentions._ _»_

Lissa, intelligente, comprenant la situation en un coup d'œil.

« _Ne le bl_ _â_ _me pas._ _»_

 _«_ **Comment peux-tu dire cela, Lissa?** **»**

Harry, qui tremble, plus d'émotions que de colère.

 _«_ _Car_ _ç_ _a n'a rien_ _à_ _voir avec ton pass_ _é_ _, papa. J'aime Tommy._

 _Je l_ _'_ _aimais avant la magie des_ _â_ _mes soeurs._

 _Et je l_ _'_ _aimerais bien apr_ _è_ _s._ _»_

Harry, qui me regarde, désarmé et Tommy qui s'approche de lui.

« Papa, ne vois-tu pas que je déteste cette magie. Je hais toutes mes ressemblances avec lui. »

« Ecoute-le, Harry! Ecoute-les! Je t'en prie. »

 **«** **Mais vous ne comprenez pas... Elle est enceinte.** **»**

.

« ?! »

« _?!_ _»_

« ?! »

 **«** **...** **»**

Les soixante secondes du

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

.

« À notre mariage, nous avons juré de nous aimer pour l'éternité,

Et qu'à deux, nous ferions face à tout ce qui se présenterait sur le chemin. »

Harry et moi, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en tête à tête.

Ma voix, persuasive, désireuse de le forcer à m'écouter.

 **«** **Tu ne sais pas ce que la magie des** **â** **mes soeurs repr** **é** **sente pour moi, Drago.**

 **Tu ne sais pas ce qu** **'** **elle me rappelle.** **»**

« As-tu oublié où j'étais toutes ces années?

À tes côtés, supportant presque autant que toi ce passé. »

Harry, totalement désespéré, perdu, choqué, bouche bée.

Et moi, fiévreux, ma main sur sa joue.

 **«** **Comment puis-je laisser mes enfants aux mains d** **'** **une magie qui m** **'** **a fait tant souffrir?**

 **Qui nous a fait tant souffrir, Drago?** **Dis-le moi. C** **'** **est moi qui t** **'** **en supplie.** **»**

.

« Si tu n'as pas compris qu'ils s'aiment depuis qu'ils ont posé leurs yeux l'un sur l'autre,

C'est que tu te voiles la face, Harry.

Je sais qu'au fond de toi, leur amour t'a toujours troublé.

Mais il devrait te rassurer.

La magie des âmes soeurs t'a toujours dégouté pour forcer des actes,

Là où il n'y a pas de sentiments.

Tu as entendu ce qu'a dis Tommy.

Il déteste cette magie, a même tout fait pour y échapper, à cause de leur amour. »

 **«** **Et tu acceptes cela?** **»**

« Autant que j'ai fini par accepter tes sentiments pour un autre que moi.

J'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement, bien sûr,

Mais on ne peut lutter contre la volonté de son coeur. »

.

 **«** **Je te suivrais partout o** **ù** **tu iras, Drago.**

 **Je te suivrais, dans chacune de tes d** **é** **cisions.** **»**

Le ton d'Harry, désormais déterminé, alors qu'il se saisit de ma main.

 **«** **Tommy, ton amour pour Lissa ne te fait en rien ressembler** **à** **ton p** **è** **re biologique.** **»**

Les larmes de mon fils qui trouve les doigts de Lissa, mes bras autour d'eux.

 **«** **Je n** **'** **aurais pas du m** **'** **emporter, pas quand je te connais.**

 **J** **'** **ai peur pour vous, si tu savais.**

 **Je sens la magie plus forte que jamais** **à** **votre contact.**

 **Mais tu as raison, Lissa, vous n** **'ê** **tes pas comme moi.**

 **Vous** **ê** **tes meilleurs.**

 **Et ensemble, nous affronterons le futur et nous en sortirons grandi.** **»**

Quatre sourires. Le silence. Une étreinte. Une promesse. La plus encourageante des réponses.


	22. Chapter 22

**Jour 22 : 1er avril 2026 - Tommy/Lissa - Peurs apais** **é** **es**

.

 _J'ai peur, Tommy. Comme j'ai peur, si tu savais._

 _Comme je crains ce qui va se passer!_

 _Ce que la magie des_ _â_ _mes s_ _œ_ _urs a cr_ _éé_ _._

 _Je n'ai pas peur de notre enfant per se._

 _Je le d_ _é_ _sire, en r_ _é_ _alit_ _é_ _._

 _Mais je crains tes_ _é_ _motions, tes sentiments,_

 _Lorsque tu te retrouveras face, in_ _é_ _vitablement,_

 _Au produit de l'union de nos magies, pas de notre amour seulement._

 _Cette entit_ _é_ _magique, pr_ _é_ _sente dans mes veines en tout temps._

 _Que je sens vivre en moi, vibrer dans mon sang._

.

Ne crains rien, mon amour, ma belle Lissa.

Tu peux avoir entièrement confiance en moi.

J'ai appris beaucoup sur la magie, sur nous, ces derniers mois.

Le plus important, que nous nous aimons réellement, grâce à toi.

Mais également avec le récit détaillé de la vie de Papa.

Tu étais là, toi aussi, à l'écouter nous raconter,

Que sa magie et celle de l'enfant - la mienne - n'ont cessé de lutter.

Chez toi, elles sont en harmonie, sans désir de blesser.

Tu n'es pas seule pour accoucher, comme lui l'était.

Je suis là et je veux cet enfant avec toi, pour une éternité à tes côtés.

.

 _Je suis si heureuse d'_ _ê_ _tre_ _à_ _la maison._

 _Que Papa et P_ _è_ _re m'offrent cette bulle magique de protection._

 _Pour que tout se passe bien durant l'extraction._

 _Je n'ai pas de doute, pas quand je vois ton expression, tes_ _é_ _motions._

 _Je ne peux que sourire. N'es-tu pas emb_ _ê_ _t_ _é_ _que j'ai eu raison?_

 _Plut_ _ô_ _t rassur_ _é_ _de la r_ _é_ _alit_ _é_ _de notre amour,_

 _Que ce c_ _œ_ _ur magique enferm_ _é_ _dans mon corps, qui court,_

 _Ne cherche pas_ _à_ _m'empoisonner,_ _à_ _me faire perdre le contr_ _ô_ _le chaque jour._

 _Car il est accept_ _é_ _, pour ce qu'il est, il n'y a pas de possible retour,_

 _Sur nos sentiments, sur notre vie_ _à_ _trois, pour toujours._

.

J'étais rassuré, Lissa, comment aurais-je pu ne pas l'être?

À l'idée de savoir que tu n'aurais pas à te soumettre,

Aux mêmes souffrances, aux mêmes symptômes que Papa a du admettre.

Plus que la preuve de sentiments extérieurs à cette magie coulant chez nos ancêtres,

Le sentir en toi, humant, m'a permis d'accepter ce péché que nous avons dû commettre.

Comment ne pas m'extasier quand mes mains sur toi sont suffisantes pour t'apaiser?

Toi mais aussi cette vie, cette magie qui sommeille en ton sein, protégée.

Nous aurions pu concevoir sans le pouvoir de la magie des âmes sœurs, c'est vrai.

Mais je perds ma culpabilité de savoir ce bébé, de ce fait, parfait.

Mes innombrables craintes sont oubliées et je peux désormais me contenter de vous aimer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Jour 23 : 1er avril 2026 - Tommy - Extraction**

.

Malgré mes dires, mes assurances de confiance,

Tu me parais si petite, dans ton lit, ma Lissa.

Mais je vois ton sourire,

Et lui seul peut me calmer.

Papa est là, à nos côtés,

Pour s'assurer que rien n'entrave la procédure,

Lui qui l'a déjà vécu de l'intérieur.

Père est là, à ses côtés à lui,

Pour protéger Papa, de sa magie, de lui-même, comme toujours.

Et cette bulle magique nous assure la victoire.

.

Durant deux heures, je t'observe absorber tes potions,

Comme si tu n'en avais pas assez bu ces derniers temps.

Je sais que tout cela est nécessaire,

Pour faire le vide en toi,

Et qu'ainsi la magie de l'enfant se sépare de la tienne.

Tu me l'as dit, du sens son désir de s'enfuir.

Je suis là pour t'aider,

Pour accueillir notre enfant en toute sécurité.

Les potions commencent à faire effet,

Il est temps, pour moi de tout débuter.

.

Je pose une main sur toi, une autre sur la couveuse.

Nos doigts se trouvent aux deux points de contact.

Nous sommes en harmonie, en communion total.

Des sens, de la magie, de l'existence.

Un halo de lumière tombe sur notre dôme, que Papa alimente.

Une chaleur intense s'ensuit.

Et je vois, et je sens, cette troisième magie,

Qui s'écoule de ton corps, à travers le mien.

Nos yeux ne se quittent plus,

Durant les quinze minutes les plus intenses de notre vie.

.

Un flux, puissant, court entre nos deux corps.

Un flux inaltérable, symbole de la magie des âmes sœurs.

Peu à peu, je la sens qui s'apaise, qui me libère de ma peur.

Elle ne nous contrôle pas, ne nous a jamais contrôlé.

Je me penche vers toi, sans rompre le contact.

Je t'embrasse, et seuls mes sentiments pour toi comptent.

En accord, nos visages se tournent vers la couveuse,

Des larmes dans les yeux nous observons cette boule d'énergie,

Cette entité magique : notre enfant.

L'atmosphère se charge de notre amour.


	24. Chapter 24

**Jour 24 : 31 d** **é** **cembre 2026 - Lissa - Mon fils**

.

Un éclat de lumière, sombre comme la nuit, transperce la chambre, la maison puis le ciel.

Une éclipse, en plein jour.

L'onde de choc d'un tremblement de terre.

La couveuse, qui se brise.

Un cri, déchirant de jeunes poumons, rompt le silence.

Enfin, tu es à mes côtés, mon fils.

.

Je t'observe pour la première fois.

Si semblable à ton père.

Une copie conforme de ton ancêtre,

Avec tes nombreuses boucles noires,

Ta peau pale et tes yeux si sombres.

Tu es le produit de la magie, plus que de la génétique.

.

Tommy te voit et se retourne vers Papa,

Ses craintes visibles sur ses traits.

Il a si peur de cette ressemblance.

Il désespère, surtout, de ne pouvoir te toucher sans douleur.

Tu es, après tout, un être exceptionnel, unique.

Le fruit d'une seconde génération de lien d'âmes soeurs.

.

Nous ne savons rien, nous avons tout à découvrir.

Physiquement, tu es parfait.

Un regard, et je le sais.

Un test de Papa et il le confirme.

Tommy s'approche, te caresse doucement puis sourit simplement.

Père, lui, nous regarde, fièrement.

.

La situation est complexe, délicate.

Je suis encore si jeune pour te couver.

Mais je n'ai aucun doute,

Alors que je te laisse te repaître à mon sein.

L'instinct maternel, dit-on.

L'instinct magique, plus vraisemblablement.

.

Tu vibres de magie, de pouvoir, de puissance.

Et je comprends que le moment est venu.

Je te confie aux bras de Tommy et de ton Grand-Pa.

Je reste, protégée dans l'étreinte de Père, mécontent de ce qui va suivre.

Un dernier baiser de celui qui t'a offert à moi et je m'endors,

Ton seul visage dans mon esprit, mon fils, mon TJ*.

.

*Note: À prononcer à l'anglaise, pour Tommy Junior.


	25. Chapter 25

**Jour 25 : 31 d** **é** **cembre 2026 - Harry - H** **é** **ritage**

.

Au centre du cercle érigé de mon sang,

Repose mon petit-fils, chair de ma chair, magie de mon âme,

Prêt à communier avec ses ancêtres,

Et à embrasser le pouvoir des Reliques, légitimement destiné.

Né de la lumière, il est le descendant de la Mort.

En ce jour de naissance,

Nul choix nous est laissé.

L'évidence git devant nos yeux.

Je devrais être craintif comme je l'étais pour Tommy,

Mais je suis sans peur à l'aube de ce rituel,

Alors que dans l'obscurité et le silence, TJ se magnifie.

« Fils de mon fils, digne possesseur des Reliques,

Reçois aujourd'hui cette **Cape** ,

Léguée de génération en génération,

Non pour te cacher de la mort,

Mais pour mieux la conquérir et la dominer. »

Drapée, autour du petit corps de TJ,

La **Cape** s'ajuste à la taille de l'enfant.

Et comme un signe de propriété,

Loin de l'extraire à notre vue,

Elle l'illumine de sa magie.

 _Et un_ _é_ _clair perfore le ciel, chantant._

.

En second vient la **Pierre de R** **é** **surrection**.

Moment particulier, évènement unique,

De communion entre mon fils et moi,

Entre lui et son autre Père.

Entre nous tous, afin de conjurer le sort,

D'accepter le pardon et d'offrir la rédemption.

Temps difficile et instant de vérité.

Tommy et moi lions nos mains,

Au dessus du corps du nourrisson.

Puis, j'entonne mon incantation,

Mes yeux plongés dans ceux de mon descendant.

Le médaillon s'envole de son cou,

Et se dépose doucement sur le coeur de TJ.

« Apprend à accepter ton passé et à en faire une force. »

Mes mots résonnent encore, que la **Pierre** brille,

Et Tom Elvis Jedusor apparait, loin d'être fantomatique,

Mais sous les traits d'un adolescent éternel, bien réel,

Signe ultime que la Relique reconnait son Héritier.

« Je suis fier de toi, mon enfant, mon héritage,

Grâce à toi, Harry, la mort m'a apaisé et ta vie m'a donné la postérité désirée. »

La boucle est bouclée, Tom disparait dans un sourire evanescent.

 _Et le tonnerre rugit dans le ciel, f_ _é_ _rocement._

.

Finalement vient la **Baguette de Sureau** ,

La possession matérielle la plus précieuse de mon fils.

Pourtant il n'a aucune difficulté à s'en séparer.

Ce futur ne lui ayant jamais appartenu,

Lui qui est destiné à Lissa,

Et à la magie des âmes soeurs qui coule dans ses veines.

Il s'accroupit, se penche vers son fils et lui embrasse le front.

Puis il dépose le **Baton de la Mort** auprès de ses consoeurs.

« Fils, chair de ma chair, sang de mon sang, magie de mon âme,

Reçois en héritage cette **Baguette** ,

Possédée par de nombreux avant toi,

Mais jamais matée, jamais maitrisée.

Apportant destruction sur son passage.

Fais de sa puissance ton contrôle.

Deviens-en le digne détenteur. »

Le bout de la baguette s'éclaire,

Et sa lumière se transmet à la **Pierre** et la **Cape**.

« Aujourd'hui, Mort, sois le témoin!

Un enfant nous est né, un fils nous a été donné*,

Accueille ton Maître pour l'éternité.

Le sigle des Reliques se tatouent sur la poitrine de TJ.

 _Et la pluie se d_ _é_ _verse du ciel_ _à_ _torrent_.

.

*Note : Isaïe 9:6a.


	26. Chapter 26

**Jour 26 : Janvier - Juin 2027 - Drago - Pr** **é** **sent**

.

 **D** evenir grand-père à quarante-six ans seulement.

 **R** etourner à Poudlard et y vivre pour six mois.

 **A** ux côtés d'Harry qui entrainent nos enfants à leur nouvelle magie.

 **G** ardien de TJ, je suis. Conseiller de la Directrice, je deviens.

 **O** ublié le passé, confiant dans le futur : ceci est mon Présent.


	27. Chapter 27

**Jour 27 : Juin 2027 - Lissa - Marche du Destin**

.

La procession s'écoule lentement,

Et je suis la dernière.

Ou plutôt la première?

Tout est une question de point de vue.

.

Le visage fixé vers l'avant, concentrée sur mon objectif.

La dernière à joindre le podium.

La dernière à recevoir mon diplôme des mains de McGonagall.

La première de ma promotion.

.

Je m'avance auprès du pupitre,

Y dépose ce discours que je connais par coeur.

Je ferme les yeux une seconde,

Puis je m'accorde un moment.

.

Il y a Père, tenant TJ dans ses bras,

La nouvelle mascotte de Poudlard.

Il y a Papa, sa magie anesthésiant l'air de sa fierté.

Il y a Tommy, surtout.

.

Mon demi-frère de sang.

Mon frère de magie.

Mon âme soeur, mon amant.

Le Père de mon enfant.

.

Il me sourit et m'encourage d'un bref mouvement de tête.

Je me lance, prête pour notre futur.

Mes mots sont peu nombreux,

Faits pour marquer les esprits.

.

J'entends les applaudissements.

La foule des étudiants se redresse.

J'entends les « Félicitations ».

Les blasons des maisons se transforment par tradition.

.

Je quitte la scène sous les exultations.

Mon temps de représentation est fini pour l'instant.

Un à un, je salue mes professeurs,

Et reçois leurs remerciements approbateurs.

.

Puis vient Tommy,

Et je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Il me prend dans ses bras,

Et mes lèvres trouvent les siennes dans un baiser.

.

Le silence s'étend à l'horizon,

Il nous fait transplaner,

Loin des regards indiscrets.

Ce geste ne remet pas en cause notre avenir tracé.

.

Papa et ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, d'exaspération.

Le petit sourire de Père, plein de suffisance.

TJ, son pouce dans la bouche, nous regardant avec intelligence,

Comme s'il savait déjà tout.

.

À nous cinq,

Nous sommes inarrêtables,

Nous sommes capables de tout,

Nous sommes la destinée du monde magique.


	28. Chapter 28

**Jour 28 : septembre 2029 - Lissa/Tommy - Politique**

.

 _Ne vous_ _ê_ _tes-vous jamais demand_ _é_ _s,_

 _Pourquoi gouverner est si compliqu_ _é_ _?_

 _Malgr_ _é_ _un floril_ _è_ _ge de bonnes id_ _é_ _es,_

 _Et la mise en place de tonnes de d_ _é_ _crets?_

 _Comment une nation a-t-elle pu laisser,_

 _Sur ses terres, un Mage Noir, s_ _'_ _implanter?_

 _À_ _cause de la peur ou bien du pass_ _é_ _?_

 _Parce que la justice, inatteignable, est?_

 _Parce que les humains, m_ _ê_ _me sorciers,_

 _N_ _'_ _ont pas, de Merlin, les capacit_ _é_ _s?_

.

 **Car tout autant qu** **'** **ils sont malheureusement,**

 **Les hommes sont faibles, tr** **è** **s peu innocents.**

 **Ils se voient dirigeants,**

 **Ils se croient tout-puissants.**

 **D** **é** **sireux d** **'** **un pouvoir trop grand.**

.

 _Mais si, d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _, tu poss_ _é_ _dais,_

 _Ce pouvoir illimit_ _é_ _?_

 _Une puissance exceptionnelle, insoup_ _ç_ _onn_ _é_ _e?_

 _Serait-ce plus facile de diriger?_

 _Ou bien dans les m_ _ê_ _mes travers que tes pr_ _é_ _d_ _é_ _cesseurs, tu tomberais?_

.

 **Oui, si j** **'é** **tais seul, mon** **é** **chec serait l** **é** **gion,**

 **Car dans la solitude r** **é** **side l** **'** **imperfection.**

.

 _N_ _'_ _est-ce donc pas l_ _'_ _ultime id_ _é_ _e?_

 _Qu_ _'_ _un Ministre_ _à_ _deux t_ _ê_ _tes soit en charge de mener?_

.

 **Oui, Lissa : toi + moi, la seule solution que j** **'** **entrevois.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Jour 29 : juin 2030 - Drago - Pas** **à** **pas**

.

Sur les traces de Grands Hommes, je marche.

Les mêmes responsabilités, j'affronte avec panache.

.

Sur la voie de l'éducation, je chemine.

Mon nouveau rôle, avec détermination, j'entérine.

.

À la place de Dumbledore, je me tiens.

Choisi par nos Ministres, McGonagall et les siens.

.

Humble, comme jamais, je me sens.

Si jeune pour une telle charge, je suis impatient.

.

Le soutien de ma famille, je possède.

La réussite de mes pupilles, j'obtiendrais par l'entraide.

.

Harry à mes côtés, je préside,

Les mains tremblantes, grâce à lui, je me décide.

.

La Magie de Poudlard m'accueille.

De nouveau Directeur, je reçois le fauteuil.


	30. Chapter 30

**Jour 30 : septembre 2030 - Harry - Etiquettes**

.

Le **Survivant** , **l** **'** **Elu** ,

C'est ainsi que beaucoup me connaissent.

Tout au long de ma vie,

De nombreux titres m'ont été donnés.

Jamais je ne les ai réellement mérités,

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

.

Car aujourd'hui, je vis,

Grâce à mes enfants,

Ministres en charge du gouvernement.

Je n'ai plus à cacher mon pouvoir,

Ils me font l'utiliser sagement.

.

En charge du Bureau des **Aurors,**

Secondé par Ron, mon meilleur ami,

Ma puissance devient **figure de proue de la justice**.

Hermione, une balance à la main,

À la tête du Magenmagot,

Notre trio est de nouveau en place.

Pour le meilleur, plus le pire.

.

Je suis l' **homme de main** ,

Du pouvoir sorcier,

Quand Drago est le conseiller,

Le Père de l'éducation.

.

Moi, le **tuteur** de notre petit-fils,

Son **protecteur** en tout temps.

Ma mission la plus importante,

Former TJ à son rôle futur,

Le dernier membre de notre clan,

Maître de la mort en puissance.

.

Je suis un **leader** aux erreurs rachetées,

Le **p** **è** **re** d'une famille régnante adorée.

Un **mari** , aimé et passionné.

Un **homme** embrasant sa destinée.

Mes espoirs les plus fous ont été exaucés.


	31. Chapter 31

**Jour 31 : 31 d** **é** **cembre 2043 - Tommy Jr - Death is my Lover**

.

 **D** ix-sept ans que j'attends ce moment, assoiffé,

 **E** veillé et formé par Grand-Pa, je suis prêt.

 **A** parler avec toi, ma parente, mon aimée.

 **T** J j'étais, je suis, je deviendrais,

 **H** éritier du plus grand des pouvoirs pour l'éternité.

.

 **I** ci et maintenant, parle-moi, Mort, oh ma maîtresse.

 **S** aisis-moi de ta magie, que je sente ta caresse.

.

 **M** ontre-moi l'étendue de tes oeuvres et de ton Royaume,

 **Y** régner à tes côtés est ma destinée, mon nouvel home.

.

 **L** ions-nous de la plus intime des manières.

 **O** ins ton amant, charge de tension notre air.

 **V** oue-moi ta puissance, fais rugir les éclairs.

 **E** mbrasse-moi, marque de ton empreinte ma chair.

 **R** eçois ma vie et que retentisse notre amour légendaire.


End file.
